ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Nicol Amalfi
Nicol Amalfi is a fictional character in the anime series, Gundam SEED. Gundam SEED Nicol is the youngest member of the Le Creuset team; he pilots the GAT-X207 Blitz, which he steals during the raid on Heliopolis. He is mostly calm and good-natured, and becomes friends with Athrun Zala. His thoughts of the war are moderate, and he says in one episode that he joined ZAFT after hearing what happened to Junius Seven, but never really wanted to fight. A gifted musician, his favorite instrument was the piano. He is the son of PLANT Supreme Council member, Yuri Amalfi. Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman are very arrogant towards Naturals, but the other half of the Le Creuset team, Nicol and Athrun balance them out with their less extreme views. (In Gundam Seed: Special Edition, the fifth pilot, Rusty Mackenzie, who was supposed to pilot either the GAT-X105 Strike or GAT-X303 Aegis, also thinks along the same lines as Nicol and Athrun, but he is killed during the raid on Heliopolis.) Le Creuset, during the battle against the 8th Fleet, notes that while Yzak and Dearka thrive in battle, Nicol and Athrun are too soft for his tastes. Nicol seems a bit out of place, despite being recognized as an elite ZAFT pilot, because of his somewhat gentle nature. In part because of his attitude and because of the specialization of the Blitz Gundam to act as a stealth unit, Nicol frequently loses in battle against Kira Yamato, the pilot of the Strike. However, his tactical ability - as evidenced when he launches a sneak attack that culminates in the destruction of the Eurasian military base, Artemis - and loyalty to his team make him a valuable member. After landing on Earth, Athrun Zala is placed in charge of Nicol and the two other members of the Le Crueset Team, Dearka and Yzak. While trying to protect Athrun in battle near the Orb Union, Nicol is killed when Kira sliced into the Blitz (and Nicol) with the Strike's Schwert Gewehr anti-ship sword, the same weapon that he used to kill Miguel Aiman back on Heliopolis. His death impacts the remaining members of the Zala team. Yzak, enraged that they have lost another comrade at the hands of the Strike, blames Athrun and prompts a fight between the two. Dearka remains coolheaded and attempts to redirect their anger at the Strike pilot rather than one another. Kira Yamato, though fighting against the Zala team, is also profoundly affected; it was the first time he had killed someone with the knowledge that the pilot was not just another soldier, but someone's friend. Nicol's death prompts Athrun to avenge him by killing Kira the next time they meet. Although he fails to do so, Athrun does kill Kira's friend Tolle Koenig. The deaths of Nicol and Tolle drive Athrun and Kira into a battle that nearly results in both their deaths. When they meet again, Kira and Athrun finally agree to stop fighting each other and work together to end the war. Gundam SEED Destiny Although no longer alive, Nicol lingers in the thoughts of his surviving teammates. In episode 11 of Gundam SEED Destiny, Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak visit a cemetery at a PLANT and lay flowers at the graves of Miguel Aiman and Rusty Mackenzie as well as Nicol. (His name is spelled Nicol Amarfi on his gravestone.) In the chapter cover art of Phase 4 of the manga Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge (only shown in magazines where the series is serialized), the three deceased pilots can be seen saluting to the front. Category:Cosmic Era characters Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional musicians Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:2002 introductions